Percy Jackson's Halloween
by Pjatobeth
Summary: Percy convinces Annabeth to "T-or-T'ing" with him. AU cause Silena's not dead. Rated T cause I'm paranoid. Enjoy!


**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson and its characters.**

"Please Annabeth?" Percy pleaded.

"Percy, you know trick or treating isn't my scene. I prefer handing out candy."

Percy scoffed. "Oh, please. T-or-Ting is awesome. And all your family hands out is those hard, fibery, sesame seed cubes. You call _that _candy?" Annabeth sighed.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Percy, not. That's final."

"Well does," he grabbed her waist and pinned her to the ground, "this change your mind?" Percy kissed her forcefully, straddling her body. She pulled him down and wrapped her legs around him. She rolled over-switching their positions- and came up for air.

"It does if we get to do _that_." Percy smiled and stood up. He offered a hand to Annabeth and she accepted it. They walked hand in hand back to Percy's cabin. Once they were inside, they sat on his bed.

"So…what are you gonna be, Annabeth?"

"It's-it's a surprise." _Yeah_, Annabeth thought, _a surprise to yourself_. Cause honestly? Annabeth had no idea what she was going to be. Leave it to Seaweed Brain to make her not know something. "What are you gonna be?"

"If yours is a surprise, mine is a surprise."

Annabeth pouted. "You're no fun!"

Percy shrugged. "Hey, don't look at me."

"Ugh, boys."

"You know you love me."

"Yes. I do." Annabeth leaned over and pecked him on the lips. "I've gotta run. I have an archery class to teach."

"Bye, Annie!"

Annabeth gave him a glare as she opened the door. "Don't call me that!" Percy cracked himself up. When Annabeth was gone, he laid back on his bed and drifted off to sleep.

Annabeth stared at a wall of wigs in Spirit Halloween, hoping that a costume would make itself appear. This was to no avail. "Stupid Seaweed Brain."

"Need some help?" A saleswoman came up to Annabeth.

"I was just trying to decide what to be for Halloween."

"Wait, wait, wait. It's October 28. And you don't know what you're going to be for Halloween?!"

"Yeah. I wasn't planning on going trick or treating but my boyfriend convinced me."

"Yeesh. That's rough. My name's Eliza, by the way."

"Annabeth."

"It's a pleasure to help you, Annabeth. So… what's your favorite movie?"

"Grease. But I don't exactly feel like teasing my hair and wearing leather."

"Makes sense. Do you have any favorite TV shows?"

"_Law and Order, Revenge, Pretty LIttle Liars_."

"I only follow _Pretty Little Liars_, but those others seem really interesting, too." Eliza studied Annabeth. "Say, I think you would make a pretty good Red Coat."

"You think?"

"Yeah. You're blonde, so you wouldn't need a wig. Plus, pretty much every girl owns black shoes and leggings."

"Wow. Never crossed my mind."

"All you would need are some shiny black gloves, some red lipstick, and a red hooded trench coat and you're good to go!"

"So… I know someone who can hook me up with lipstick and a trench coat, but do you guys sell, er, shiny black gloves?"

"We sure do!" Eliza led Annabeth over to the clearance section in the back. She picked up a plastic bag with the gloves in them. "Thanks a bunch for buying these. It's not everyday someone wants shiny gloves."

"Well, not everybody is as crazy as me." Annabeth tossed Eliza a friendly smile. "Could you ring me up?"

"Sure thing." They walked across the store to the registers. Annabeth handed Eliza the package and she scanned it. "Your total today is six ninety nine." Annabeth gave her the money. "Your change is three dollars and one cent. Receipt in the bag?"

"That would be great."

Eliza handed Annabeth the bag. "Have a great day. Oh, and Annabeth? If you ever want more costume advice, feel free to swing by here and ask for me."

"I will."

"Bye."

**A/N: Yeah…. I like Halloween waaaaay too much. Guess what I'm being for halloween? Red Coat (however would you guess). Finding a red trench coat with a hood at a reasonable price is harder than you would think. If anybody knows of anywhere that has a hooded red trench coat for under fifty five dollars, PM me. That would be appreciated.**


End file.
